Perennial Youth Operation
by AikoSusuki
Summary: Law le ofrece a Luffy, en una de esas extrañamente tranquilas conversaciones entre ambos, hacer en él la operación de la eterna juventud. Después de todo, ese chico junto a su tripulación habían sido capaces de lograr grandes milagros y de oponerse al mundo entero. Aunque quizás estaba siendo un poco idiota al proponer algo así a alguien tan... Luffy. Drabble, leve Law/Luffy.


¡Años sin subir una historia! Literal. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que es mi primer fanfic de One Piece en general, y necesitaba escribir algo de esta pareja, ya que veo poco de ella (Al menos en español). Un pequeño granito de arena para el LawLu, aunque no sé si podría llamarse realemente un LawLu... pero bueno.

 ** _One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

— ¿Sabes? — Articuló con la tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba, esa que rayaba en la indiferencia, al chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado, quien comía desesperadamente mientras le acompañaba en su vigilancia nocturna.

— Aún no me has dicho nada, Torao, ¡así que es difícil saber algo que no sé qué será! — Exclamó, dejando de comer por un segundo para hacerlo. El mayor simplemente le miró con cierto grado frustración en el rostro. ¿En serio le iba a preguntar aquello a alguien tan…? A alguien tan Luffy. Desvió su mirada de él, diciéndose a sí mismo que era quizás por eso que estaba a punto de ofrecerle aquello. Al parecer, calló demasiado tiempo para gusto del otro, porque no tardó en hablar de nuevo. — ¿No me dirás que era eso que quizás sé o tal vez no sé, Torao? — Law suspiró con resignación ante el semblante curioso del contrario. —

— Yo podría… Eh, yo podría hacer una operación que te haga joven eternamente, Mugiwara-ya. —Soltó, sin mirar al más bajo. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Así como no envejecer? —

—…Sí. —

— ¡Woah! ¡Eso suena genial! ¡¿En serio podrías hacer eso por mí?! – Vociferó, mirándolo con emoción. Trafalgar lo observaba con gesto neutro. Entonces el rostro de Luffy se desanimó de a poco. — Pero espera, eso significaría que mis amigos sí se volverían viejos ¡Y yo quiero quedarme con ellos para siempre! —

— Supongo. — Respondió. — Pero podrías protegerlos aun si ellos envejecieran. —

— Suena absurdo. — Explicó con un tono infantil. — ¿Por qué no nos haces jóvenes por siempre a todos? ¡Eso sí sería asombroso! Podríamos tener aventuras eternamente.

— No es tan fácil. — Resopló. — Quien haga la cirugía entrega su vida a cambio. — Entonces observó cómo la expresión del otro pasaba a una de total seriedad, casi de enfado. —

— Entonces claro que no lo aceptaré. ¿Cómo puedes ofrecerme algo así? ¡Jamás aprobaría que uno de mis amigos muriera por algo como eso ! — Law pensó decirle que, en realidad, ellos no eran amigos. Pero la determinación del más bajo le decía que sería una discusión que no iba a ganar.

— Creí que querías ser el rey de los piratas. —

— ¡Claro que quiero! No tiene nada que ver eso con aquello. Ahora estoy enfadado contigo, Torao. No puedo creer que hayas dicho semejante estupidez. — El mayor se abstuvo de golpearlo.

— No es que sienta especial afecto por ti, Mugiwara-ya. Ni por tu tripulación, ni por tu sueño. Pero han logrado, todos ustedes, grandes milagros. Además, está la D en tu nombre. Todo eso es…—

— ¡Cállate ya, joder! — Ahora Luffy sí se veía más que enfadado. — No me importan esos milagros, ni esa D, ni nada de nada. Yo sólo quiero tener aventuras con mis amigos, comer mucha carne siempre, convertirme en el rey de los piratas y ser el hombre más libre del mundo. — Law, ante esas declaraciones tan simplistas pero decididas, se sorprendió bastante, pero no lo demostró. Siguió observando al otro sin mostrar perturbación alguna en su rostro. — Quiero estar ahí para mis amigos cuando me necesiten, y que ellos lo estén cuando yo los necesite. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí así sin más, yo no podría hacer nada a cambio y entonces sería una deuda que jamás podría pagar. Y no quiero tener más deudas que pagar. Yo quiero… ser capaz de protegerlos a todos… por mí mismo. — Continuó hablando, ya más para sí mismo que para el otro capitán. Entonces el de ojeras recordó algo. Recordó a Puño de Fuego y su muerte. Recordó lo mucho que el sombrero de paja sufrió al no poder hacer nada para evitarla. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era insinuarle si quiera algo así al chico.

— Lo siento. — Expresó con tranquilidad, recibiendo la atención del contrario, quien cambió su expresión de enfadado por una más alegre, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, ¡no puedes ser listo todo el tiempo! — Exclamó, volviendo a comer el gran trozo de carne que tenía en sus manos. El moreno suspiró, resignado. Volvió su vista hacia delante de nuevo, dejando de oír al otro comer. — ¿Seguirás siendo nuestro amigo después de que se acabe la alianza, Torao? — Cuestionó sin mirarlo directamente con un gesto que Law no supo descifrar.

— No lo sé. — Manifestó con sinceridad. — Si ambos vamos por el One Piece, entonces tarde o temprano terminaremos siendo enemigos, Mugiwara-ya. — No recibió respuesta, por lo que apartó su mirada de enfrente y la dirigió al más pequeño justo antes de sentir un peso extra en su brazo. Se había quedado dormido. Otra vez Trafalgar se contuvo de atizarle un golpe. Por el contrario, soltó una suave risita de frustración, sin dejar de mirar al más bajo. Quizás era un buen momento para que él también durmiera. Si algo llegara a pasar, ya verían cómo se las ingeniaban, después de todo, el chico a su lado tampoco era de seguir planes. Cerró los ojos y pensó que sí era un poco idiota. Sabía que jamás podría ser enemigo de Luffy, y que por eso había ofrecido dar su vida para que él fuera eternamente joven. Lo que no sabía era si realmente eso se debía a las causas que le había dicho anteriormente al otro. Entonces se quedó dormido también.


End file.
